Dark Divinity
by Rinz Xymethyst
Summary: How far will kagome go for his love for the inu hanyo? full summary in side... InuxKag
1. The Unknown

Review: Naraku had already completed the Shikon jewel and the journey of Inuyasha and his companions is about to end. But before his plan could be accomplished, information about something will hinder the demon from finishing his plans. How far will Kagome go for her love for the half demon Inuyasha? Will she let go of her feelings and accept what she thought was right, and that is to let Kikyo be with Inuyasha forever? InuXKag

**Dark Divinity**

… _a crystal made to have harmony between Gods and mortals…_

Chapter 1: The unknown 

After completing all the shards of the Shikon no Tama, leaving Inuyasha and his friends, in failure to take it from him, Naraku went to his old friend, an old human looking demon who lives in a swamp at the inmost part of an evil atmospheric forest. He wanted to ask the demon if the time was right for him to use the Shikon Jewel and fulfill his plan because the old demon had the knowledge wider than he had.

As Naraku was standing beside the swamp looking at the middle, suddenly, bubbles began to come out and the water moved, showing vibrating like waves forming. Slowly, something rose from the waters. It was the old demon.

"It has been a long time." The elder demon said in a hoarse voice.

"How are you my dear friend?" Naraku asked him in his normal calm but arrogant voice. The demon didn't let him answer and continued on what he was going to say. "Let me tell you straight what I want. Tell me, is it time for me to be in control?"

The old demon looked at him with seriousness in his eyes. Naraku looked at the old demon as well and saw in his eyes that there was something important that he needed to tell him.

"You must know Naraku, that there is something more powerful than the power of the Shikon no Tama. Something that could surpass the Jewel's divinity that even a powerful miko like Kikyo could not keep." the old demon said to Naraku with narrowed eyes, "Just these past days, I have felt its power around. Long before, when we first met, I have felt it but then its power was lesser than that of the Shikon's and so I thought it was just something that might bother your search. But as days pass by, its power is getting stronger and stronger. And as I know its strength, only a divine maiden that has the purest of all souls can keep it."

Naraku listened to his demon friend and spoke, "Something that is more powerful than the Shikon Jewel. How interesting."

"If you have this thing, it will give you great power more than the Jewel that you have can give you. Someone who is Purely Divine keeps this thing that even evil cannot enter her mind and spirit. It could not possibly be Kikyo, for she is a living dead that has in her heart vengeance."

There was silence for a few seconds, then Naraku's mouth curved into a smile.

"It's the half demons miko, am I right?" The lowbred demon said, "The maiden named Kagome."

The old demon did not answer but Naraku knew that his silence meant a yes.

"Very well…a jewel more powerful than the Shikon. Interesting Indeed. I'll find it and get what I want."

But before Naraku could walk away, the old demon stopped him.

"Wait! There are more of the unknown that you haven't heard of."

Naraku who already had turned his back from the swamp looked back at the demon. "What more do I need to know."

"That maiden named Kagome, she is not what you think she is. As I know, she is not just an ordinary mortal." The old demon paused for a second or two then continued, " She is but a half goddess."

"A half Goddess?" With those words repeated like a whisper from his mouth, the filthy demon turned to face him again. "Tell me more about the miko." He said with seriousness on his face as well as interest on what he had heard.

"The maiden's real name is Himiko. She is the daughter of one of the three legendary superior Gods in the Sky world, the moon God, guardian of the night, Tsukigomi. The moon God had before, visited the mortal land and met a woman named Kisara who was the high priestess of a sacred village known to be the center of all beliefs. No sooner then the two got acquainted and had fallen in love with each other. After they had confessed their affections, Tsukigomi would most of the time go down to the mortal world and meet Kisara. They would meet in their favorite place, a garden near the village and there, be with each other as long as they want.

But as we know, there is a law between Gods and mortals that should be abided by all the living. It says that the Gods at the Sky world should not have any bond or interference with the mortals in the mortal world especially an intimate relationship with them. Because Gods were the creators of the world and so mortals have no right to be with them for they are more superior to the humans. The two knew about the law but then, disobeyed it. They didn't care of what will happen to them for breaking the law between the two worlds."

"Such a foolish law." Naraku said. His voice filled with arrogance, "Still the two had broken it."

The old demon continued on what he was talking about, "A few months past and their relationship grew stronger. Months later, Kisara was pregnant and of course, the moon God was the father. The Gods, especially Amaterasu Omikami, the Sun Goddess and luminous deity, knew about the two's relationship and so, forbid his brother to meet with the priestess. But Tsukigomi was persistent. He didn't want to leave Kisara all alone to take the responsibility of their child. He disobeyed her sister's order and went to Kisara. There, in the village, his beloved priestess met him and seeing that her womb was getting bigger, he knew that the baby was growing. As the two faced each other, Kisara asked him, for both their sakes, to forget about her and their baby and return to the Sky World. The Moon God disagreed with her but she pleaded for him to do so. For her this was the best thing to do in their situation. Tsukigomi could not do anything and so, he returned to the Sky world in despair.

Month past and Kisara gave birth to her first child that was a baby girl. She named the girl Himiko.

The villagers, knowing that her daughter was a child of a God, wanted to kill the baby. However, the priestess would not let them do so. In a night of the full moon, Kisara sneaked out of the village and went to a temple offered to the moon God. She brought the child with her and there, inside the temple, in front of the statue of Tsukigomi, she chanted a spell and opened a portal to the world ahead of her time. She went inside the portal and stepped into the future world. There she looked for someone who she could entrust her child. She entered a place where there were ill people being healed and saw a woman crying inside a room. She went to her and asked why she was in grief. The woman said that her first-born had died after she had given birth to it. Kisara pitied the woman and thought of a solution to her problem. She gave the woman her child and left it there. She returned to her world and was met by the villagers who were angered by what she had done. Therefore, as punishment they burned her inside the temple of the moon God leaving only ashes as her remains. Tsukigomi saw what the villagers did to his beloved. He got furious with them that he gave them months of famine and moonless nights. The villagers felt the God's wrath through their suffering from his punishment for what they had done and so asked for forgiveness. The moon God forgave them and swore to search for his lost child.

Unknown to the villagers, before Kisara had died, she left a powerful crystal kept inside her daughter's body. This crystal was made by her and Tsukigomi in order to make a world of harmony for humans and Gods. However, upon her death, while she was being burned she used all her remaining power to cast a spell on her self. At that time she used her remaining breath and strength to chant the spell and transfer her soul inside the crystal that she made and at her last breath, completed her task."

"You are telling me that the crystal in the story is the same crystal that you have told me about a while ago."

"Yes, it is. It is known to be as 'The crystal of the Silver Moon'."

"How come you know so much about these things?" Naraku asked him suspiciously.

"Let us say that I have been there at that time when the priestess had lived." The elder demon answered him. "For now, this is all I can tell you."

"I am contented with what you have told me. Now I must go and fulfill what I must do."

With those last words, Naraku left the old demon in the swamp and his old friend returned into the waters…

**--**


	2. Reminisce

_She sat beside the fireplace, remembering their last battle with Naraku…_

Chapter 2: Reminisce 

The moon was visibly way up high in the starry sky. Crickets and Owls' noises were the only sounds heard in the peaceful atmosphere. In a village near the bone eater's well, people were fast asleep. It was such a cozy night that everyone seemed to be drawn into deep slumber. But among all the cottages, there was one that still glowed with light inside. All the people inside were fast asleep except for one person…

The _miko_, named Kagome was seated near the fireplace inside Old Kaede's hut. She took a block of wood and threw it into the fire. So much had happened to them the past days that seemed to flash back in her mind. She sat, embracing her legs close to her, putting her head atop her knees. She was thinking of the time when she was attacked by their arch nemesis, a half demon made from a bandit named Onigumo, who gave his soul to a group of demons to have great power, and out came the filthy demon, Naraku.

_At that time, they were in a rocky area near a group of fire breathing mountains and geysers. They were following Naraku for he had captured Kikyo, a revived miko who was also Inuyasha's first love. Naraku took her unconscious because she was injured badly by him. Inuyasha followed the filthy demon while Kagome and their other companions followed. At that time Kagome knew that the hanyo still had feelings for the living dead, Kikyo._

_Naraku continued to move away. He was accompanied by his servants, Kagura, the known to be Demon Wind Goddess riding her huge feather with Kanna, the soul collector and Hakudoshi, his offspring, who flew with him inside his own barrier. Inuyasha and the others followed, leading them to a wide lifeless deserted plain. There, the lowbred demon landed with his minions and laid his captive on the ground gently. He commanded Kanna and Hakudoshi to guard the unconscious miko._

_The hanyo and his companions fell into Naraku's trap. Making Kikyo as bait, Naraku made Inuyasha and the others go inside his barrier, which covered their soon-to-be battlefield. As soon as the unconscious miko was on the ground Naraku covered himself with his barrier again and flew above facing his enemies. He smiled at them evilly. Inuyasha, who was worried about Kikyo, stood on the ground in front of their demon nemesis. He looked at the powerful demon above with anger in his eyes._

"_Naraku!" he shouted, his voice filled with furiousness. "How dare you hurt Kikyo! Give her back to us!"_

_Naraku just smirk at what he said._

"_Foolish demons and humans!" The filthy demon said proudly, "You have fallen into my trap. Kikyo was just a bait to put you inside my barrier!"_

"_What?!" Inuyasha said out loud, frustrated._

"_Inuyasha, He's telling the truth. We're inside his barrier." His friend monk, Miroku, told him looking around, seeing the violet energy barrier that could only be a sign of Naraku's power._

_Inuyasha didn't care about what his friend houshi was talking about. All he wanted to do now was to kill Naraku for he had hurt Kikyo._

_As both half demons were having a fierce eye to eye, Kagome whose feelings were affected at that time as she saw the hanyo's concern for the other miko, looked at the half breed feeling desperately concerned. _

_He still loves her. She thought. Inuyasha… even though I'm with him, his heart still beats for the one he had loved for the first time. And it will only be her. I'm only the second best for him._

_Shippo, the kitsune, saw Kagome's sorrowed face. He felt sorry for the maiden and so jumped and landed on her shoulders. Kagome was surprised by the young kitsune's sudden appearance._

"_Kagome, everything will be all right. Don't worry." the young demon fox told her and smiled to cheer her up._

"_Yeah, things will be fine." Kagome smiled back despite of her opposite feelings._

_Now, Naraku, who was annoyed by the half dog demon bellow him slowly went down. When he was on the ground, his barrier vanished and he was face to face with Inuyasha._

"_The truth is my dear nemesis, you nor Kikyo is not the one that I need nor want to kill." The lowbred demon said, "I don't need your courage and strength nor the divine powers of a maiden like Kikyo. I need someone who is more powerful from the likes of you both." _

_He said it with a grin and looked at the reincarnated miko behind the hanyo not far from him. Kagome looked at their enemy fearing of what he was going to do. The kitsune who was on her shoulders, made his position to protect her. Inuyasha followed Naraku's gaze and saw Kagome behind him. Kagome. He thought. Just then an idea popped in his mind. Kagome, Naraku was going to take Kagome. As he knew what his enemy was going to do, he looked back at him but was too late to prevent the stretching tentacle like claws from the back of Naraku moving towards the miko. The movement was swift and in a few seconds, one of the claws cut through the maiden's shoulder. There was another one and it went through her thigh making her fall down and knocked unconscious. What she could only say before she fell was her whispered call for the half dog demon._

"_Kagome!" he called her name. As fast as he could, he ran to the wounded miko. But as soon as he was close, a barrier covering her met him. It was followed by a claw attack but was cut off by their friend demon slayer, Sango's huge boomerang. With her Hiraikutsu attack, she cut the claws in half. She rode on Kirara and flew towards Naraku to attack him. But Kagura, who just in time flew in front of the demon slayer, hindered her from what she was going to do._

'_I'm your opponent." The demon goddess said. "Fuujin no mai!" she shouted her attack in time as she waved her fan and out came blades of wind going towards Sango's direction._

_The demon slayer escaped her attack by using Kirara's agility, they moved aside quickly. Sango gave the Demon Wind Goddess another of her boomerang but it was just returned to her by Kagura's wind blades. The demon slayer caught her boomerang and returned it on her back._

_The fight between the Demon Wind Goddess and the Princess of the Demon slayers continued as Inuyasha tried to break the barrier with the red Tessaiga. He raised the huge sword with its demonic barrier energy and hit Naraku's barrier, but it wasn't possible. So he thought of using the crystal power of the sword, the Kongousouha, which he received from his father's friend, the Jewel maker, Gozenki._

_While Inuyasha was readying himself for his attack to break the barrier, many stray demons were flying towards them and Miroku was the only one fighting the hundreds of evil creatures. He threw his holy sutras towards the demons slowly diminishing them a few numbers at a time. But the groups of demons were getting larger and larger by the minute. Miroku could not hold on to his sutras much longer until he hadn't got any of it left. One of the demons went straight towards him, but as he still had his holy rod, he used it and hit the demon cutting it into half. A lot more were moving towards him that he couldn't take it as one at a time. As one of the demons hit him, his rod flew a few feet away that he hadn't got anything to protect himself. But then, Sango who was battling against Kagura saw what was happening to her beloved. _

"_Miroku!" She shouted his name, worried, as she saw the monk in danger._

_Kagura attacked her with her Dance of the Wind blades. Kirara shielded them with her flame as the demon slayer took her boomerang and threw it towards the demons attacking Miroku. The huge boomerang flew and hit the demons, shredding their bodies into small parts. Because of Sango's help Miroku had a chance to use his cursed right hand._

"_Wind Tunnel!"_

_Miroku unsealed his cursed hand and the hole began to suck all things before it. The demons hadn't got a chance against it neither did the huge rocks near the area where the monk was. But a few minutes later, Naraku's poisonous insect minions flew towards the group of demons. The monk saw the insects flying towards him and quickly sealed his right hand. He had sucked the insect before in their past battles with Naraku and it didn't had a good effect on him. The insects that were sucked by his hand made his body poisoned and weak. He knew through it, to be more cautious next time when it happens. Few stray demons were left and it was easy for him to kill. He ran to his rod, took it from the ground and used it to fight back._

_While The demon slayer and the monk fought the less threatening problems around. Inuyasha continued on trying to break the barrier. He positioned himself for his new attack. Swinging the sword at his side with both hands and knees bent partially, he positioned it there and waited for the sword's energy to come and transform the swords material from metallic to a crystal form. When it was in it's crystal form, the sword collected the demonic energy around the area and as soon as it was ready, Inuyasha let it out. With full force he waved the sword towards the barrier in time as he said the attack._

"_KONGOUSOUHA!"_

_Shards of the crystal material of the sword flew toward its aimed barrier. The diamond like shards that was known to be the hardest of all crystals in the world broke the barrier making way for the hanyo to get to the wounded miko._

"_Kagome!" he shouted again her name._

_After the attack, in a few seconds, he was beside the miko, holding her in his arms._

"_Kagome, Kagome, wake up." He said embracing the limp body of the young maiden tightly. "You have to live. Because if you won't, by all that is Evil, I'll kill that bastard filthy lowly half breed, Naraku! Kagome, open your eyes." He said looking at the lifeless face of the miko in his arms. " I know you're not going to die. I know you're brave and can fight for your life. I won't let you die. Kagome, please wake up…"_

_The hanyo embraced her again. Shippo, who was beside Inuyasha looked at the maiden's lifeless body and slowly began to cry. But then, as the hanyo was embracing the miko, he heard somebody whispered his name. _

"_I-I-Inuyasha…" the voice was coming from the young woman's mouth. He slowly moved her from his embrace and looked at her. The miko slowly opened her eyes and again said his name. "I-Inuyasha…I'm al-right."_

_Inuyasha felt overjoyed inside that he embraced again the miko. The kitsune jumped with joy as he saw her alive._

"_I-I-Inuyasha, I can't breath," the miko said in the tight arms of Inuyasha._

_The hanyo was embracing the miko tightly that made her breath uncomfortably. "I-I-Inu…"_

"_I'm glad you're alive." The hanyo said to her as he embraced the miko. He then loosened his embrace and looked at the maiden in his arms. He looked at her shoulder that was injured by Naraku and also her leg. The sight was some how unbearable. Blood was flowing quickly on her shoulder down her arm, soaking her uniform bloody red. Her leg was in the same condition. Blood was also oozing out from the large wound flowing down her leg and also making a part of her skirt near the injury wet with blood. Some flesh can be seen at the sides of the wounds and some muscles as well inside the injured part. Good thing it only went through the muscles not the bones. But the only problem was that, because of the wound on her leg, she couldn't walk properly. And the pain was still there. It felt to her like she was pricked badly. The half dog demon couldn't stand seeing the miko like that. Hurt. Badly in Pain. Wounded. And almost crying. Inuyasha blamed himself for what happened._

"_I'm sorry, Kagome. If only I was alert at that time. I-"_

_Before he could say another word, Kagome stopped him by telling him softly, her voice shaking," No, you don't need to blame yourself. It's me, I am not strong enough to protect myself from Naraku."_

"_Ka-Kagome…" Inuyasha said, embracing the miko once more._

"_So, you're still alive lady Kagome." Naraku said as he walked towards the two." I guess it's not easy to kill a miko like you, or should I say a DIVINE MIKO just like you." He halted his tracks when he a few feet near them._

"_What are you talking about?!" The hanyo was furious. He stood up and positioned in front of the miko who was seated on the ground to be a shield for her. "What is your reason, you filthy monster?! Why do you want Kagome?!" Inuyasha shouted at him. Their enemy didn't answer. He just smiled in silence. Inuyasha's patience was short. "Answer me!"_

"_Hm." Naraku smirked at him and answered, "It'll just waste my time if I tell you. It's none of your concern. You should know Inuyasha that there is more inside of that young maiden than just her divine powers and eyes that see the Shikon shards. She is more than just a pure soul." The filthy half demon looked at the miko with evil desire. Inuyasha covered her not to let anything happen to her again._

_While all were busy fighting, the unconscious miko, Kikyo, slowly recovered from her swoon. She opened her eyes and saw Inuyasha and Naraku face to face with each other. She looked around the two and saw Kagome, sitting on the ground, her body almost full of blood. The Miko she saw was feeling weak and as she could see was in dire need of a healer. If she won't be brought to a healer after a few more minutes she would die. Well, for her that was her prediction. Kikyo helped herself to stand. _

"_Kikyo. She's awake!" Hakudoshi said as he saw the miko standing up and quickly made a barrier around her. The miko felt the demonic aura near her and saw that a barrier was made around her. She also saw Hakudoshi and Kanna outside the barrier guarding her._

"_That Naraku…" The miko murmured as she stood up straight from her dizziness. At first she stood and fell down but at the second time managed to stand straight. She took one of her arrows and positioned it on the bow. She drew the arrow and aimed it up high above her. After a few seconds, she breathed hard and released the arrow from the bow, hitting the barrier and breaking it's power. The barrier slowly disappeared._

_Inuyasha saw the bright blue light fly and disappear in the air and knew that it was Kikyo who had done it. He looked at the back of Naraku and saw Kikyo awake. She stood there taking another arrow from its container and aimed it at Naraku's back._

_The demon felt the maiden's power growing stronger. He knew by then that she was awake and was using her arrow to destroy him. But he didn't mind at all. He stood there and said, his backs still turned to Kikyo's direction._

"_Why don't you release it now?" His voice was still calm and he was smiling arrogantly._

_Kikyo was irritated by his arrogance and being proud. What he said only persuaded her to do what she wanted. So, in a swift motion, the arrow drifted from the bow, going towards Naraku. But the demon was alert and used his external bones that was seen at his back and used it as a shield by covering his back with it. The arrow hit it's target but as soon as it touched the shield of bones, it's power was lost and the arrow was broken into pieces._

_Kikyo could not believe that her arrow did not go through Naraku's body and shredded it into pieces. The common thing that would happen every time her arrow hit him was that his body was separated into parts. But then, right at that time, it didn't. There were only two reasons why it had happened. One is that her powers were slowly weakening or the demon was getting stronger._

_After that attack from Kikyo, Naraku Didn't waste anytime. He quickly returned his bones into its usual form and used his tentacle claws that he used at Kagome, to attack Kikyo. Inuyasha saw the claws moving towards Kikyo and ran to shield her. _

"_Kikyo!" He jumped and pushed Kikyo to the side with himself a few seconds before the tentacle claws could hit the miko. Both of them fell on the ground but were unharmed with a few scratches._

_Inuyasha was the first to move in their situation and sat beside the miko. "Kikyo, are you all right?" the half dog demon asked her, worried. The miko sat from her uncomfortable position and replied, "Yes, I'm fine." But suddenly, the wound at her side opened and ached that she winced a bit making some of her soul loose. Inuyasha saw her wound and immediately stripped a piece of his garment and wrapped it where the injury was._

_While the hanyo was busy caring for Kikyo. Naraku took the advantage of taking Kagome. He turned away from the two and went to the weakened miko seating on the ground._

_He was just three feet away from her. Kagome could see his deep red eyes looking at her mischievously. He was smiling like he usually did every time he was battling with them and when all was going according to his plan. The weak miko tried to move but it was hard for her because of the injuries that she had. It was like she was cornered and there was nowhere to go. Like she was caged and there was nothing else to do but stay there and wait for the time that she would be killed. Fear was slowly filling her systems. In her mind she could not do anything at the moment except to wait for what will happen to her._

_The Monstrous demon stepped closer towards the miko until she was just a step from him. He bent down, one of his knees kneeling, and held his hand towards her. The miko saw what he was doing and knew that he would touch her. He moved his hand towards her face and gently caressed her cheek soothingly. It was like he was making her calm down. But Kagome knew more, that it might not be like that. So before his hand could stay longer on her flesh, she slapped the demons hands away from her face with a short shrill. The demon was surprised at what she had done. He moved his hand away from her and stood up. He continued to look at her as the wind was blowing against them, blowing the dusts as well that began to cover the surroundings._

"_Such a weakling you are." Naraku told her as he looked at her features, "But maybe the time is not right for you… yet."_

_Kagome looked at the demon in front of her in his eyes with nothing but anger showing. The demon could see his face in her infuriated brown eyes._

"_Come with me." He said, reaching his hand to her, "And be one of my allies. You have more power that any other priestesses in this land. Join me and you'll be stronger than what you are right now."_

_The miko was confused of what the demon was saying. She did not know what to do. She thought hard and knew that she could never leave her friends, especially Inuyasha. She was the one who wanted to be with him and leaving him meant letting go of her love for him as well. No, she would never do that._

"_I will never join you, Naraku!" She shouted. "I am not one of those demons that you easily controlled. I have a mind of my own that will never be controlled by an evil being like you!" She pointed at the group of demons flying in the atmosphere that were being killed by Miroku, together with Sango who was also fighting Kagura._

_Inuyasha heard the other miko's shout and saw Naraku close to her. Kagome! He thought. His mind was screaming for him to go to Kagome. But there was a part of him, maybe his conscience that wanted him to stay with Kikyo and protect her. But as the happenings were passing by quickly. He didn't have time to think. Hakudoshi appeared from above them with his blade and attacked them. But Inuyasha carried Kikyo and jumped away from the boy's attack. The half dog demon landed on the ground and put Kikyo beside a huge rock to rest. He then, faced Hakudoshi for a battle._

_The hanyo took his sword and positioned it in front of him to ready his attack on the boy. Naraku's offspring shielded himself with his own barrier._

"_You already know, Inuyasha. That no matter what you do, no matter how many times you break my body into pieces, I will still return to shape. I may be shredded but I may still live." The boy demon said as he was flying in the air inside his barrier. "Just return to me Kikyo and I won't fight you."_

"_Keh!" Inuyasha said his usual expression. "I don't care if I kill you or not. What's important to me is that you leave Kikyo alone!"_

_The half demon raised his sword for his Wind Scar attack. After a few seconds of waiting for it's full power to fill the sword, Inuyasha swung the Tessaiga downward mightily._

"_Wind Scar!"_

_The sword let out a yellow demonic energy that passed on the ground and flew towards Hakudoshi as it was near him but the boy's barrier just countered it at the half dog demon in return. Inuyasha jumped aside as his own technique returned to him. As he was in a safe area from his attack, he readied again his sword for his second attack. He waited first for the demonic aura of his enemy to be seen. As he had felt and saw it, the Tessaiga balanced it with its own powerful aura and with that, Inuyasha was ready for his attack. With enough power to use the sword, he used his second attack on Hakudoshi._

"_Bakuryuuha!"_

_The demonic whirlwind like energy went directly at Hakudoshi. But the boy escaped the attack by moving aside as the powerful blow was just a few seconds before it hit him. "What a lousy fighter you are. I don't need to counter your attack. It would just finish our battle earlier."_

_The Half demon was in a fury. He was thinking of using his last known attack to defeat the young demon…_

_While Inuyasha was protecting Kikyo, Miroku killed all the demons flying in the atmosphere. Sango whose body had bruises and injuries because of the demon goddess's attacks, still continued to fight Kagura. _

"_Give it up, my dear. You don't stand a chance against me. I'll just injure you more with my Wind!"_

_Kagura told the princess slayer and gave her attack._

"_Ryuujin no Mai!" Suddenly the wind goddess was surrounded by a whirlwind that was moving towards the demon slayer._

_Sango who was slowly getting weaker and exhausted, ordered her pet, Kirara to move aside, to escape the attack. But still, the demon cat's side was hit by the passing attack that made both of them fall to the ground. Miroku, who had finished all the stray demons, saw his beloved falling toward the ground. The monk quickly ran towards her direction and caught her. Kirara fell on the ground but quickly stood up like nothing happened._

"_Sango! Sango, please wake up!" Miroku tried to wake the unconscious young lady and slowly she opened her eyes. "Mi-Miroku…"_

"_Sango…"The monk said, as the demon slayer wanted to stand but can't because she was to exhausted to move, "Don't move. Your body's weak right now. Just leave Kagura to me, okay?"_

_Sango didn't want him to fight for her but then, there was no choice. Her body was in bad shape and if she continued, she knew she was only going to be defeated in the end. So, the demon slayer slowly nodded her agreement with the monk. Miroku then, carried Sango and left her in Kirara's aid. Miroku went and stood a few meters away from the Demon goddess and readied himself for battle._

"_What's this, a monk trying to be a hero for his beloved slayer? How touching." Kagura said with sarcasm. "Anyway monk," She opened her fan to be ready for her attack, "be sure that you're better than that girlfriend of yours. I'm starting to get bored by the minute." _

_Miroku was irritated by what she said. "I won't forgive you for hurting Sango." Miroku was ready to unseal his cursed hand._

"_Whatever you say." The demon wind goddess smirked at him and gave her attack, "Dance of the Wind blades!"_

_Miroku unsealed his right hand. _

"_Kazaana!"_

_His cursed hand sucked Kagura's entire attack but then she had called for Naraku's poisonous insects to protect her. In a few seconds the bee like insects were in front of her shielding her and was slowly sucked by the wind tunnel._

_Miroku saw the insects in front of him but didn't care. He continued to use his right hand even though her knew the circumstances. For his beloved he would do anything to protect her just as what would Inuyasha do for his loved one._

_Speaking of the half dog demon…_

"_DYNAMIC CRYSTAL BLAST!!!"_

_The attack went through Hakudoshi's barrier, cutting him into pieces. The boy demons separated parts continued to float in the air. Hakudoshi covered himself with his barrier again to regenerate. It gave Inuyasha time to go and save Kagome from Naraku._

_As fast as he could, the half dog demon ran towards his nemesis and took Kagome with him. They went to Kikyo and he laid Kagome beside her._

"_Kagome, please stay here for a while and watch over Kikyo." He said and quickly returned to face Naraku. Both of them were face to face with each other and ready to fight but Naraku…_

"_You don't have to fight me, Inuyasha." He told him in his usual calm and arrogant voice. "Just give me Kagome and I'll leave you and your friends, especially Kikyo. I know you don't want her to get hurt, do you?"_

_Kikyo…As he heard the filthy demon say the miko's name, he thought for a moment. If he gives Kagome, Kikyo won't be harmed but then, he will lose her. But if he won't give her to him, then Kikyo will be harmed as well. It's a tough one. He thought. What should he do? As he was busy thinking of an answer, Hakudoshi had fully returned to shape. Naraku's offspring quickly turned his attention to Kikyo._

_Kagome who sat beside Kikyo was alarmed as she saw Hakudoshi facing them. She knew that the boy was going to attack at her direction. He was going to hurt Kikyo. _

"_Kagome stay here for a while and watch over Kikyo."_

_The words rung in her mind. Inuyasha asked her to protect Kikyo. What is she going to do? Her body still ached from Naraku's attack that she should think of something quick before the boy demon can harm Kikyo. The miko looked around and saw the other maiden's bow and arrows. Those were the only weapons that she could use. But, she knew that Kikyo's arrows were too powerful for her that her power wasn't strong enough to take it. But then she thought again. It was the only way she could protect her. With no hesitation, even though it was hard for her to move, she forced her arms to reach the bow and quickly took it. She also took one of the arrows inside its container but as she reached for the arrow, its divine power shocked her hand. She tried again; even though the arrow shocked her she continued the attempt and successfully took it in her hands. She placed the arrow on the bow and aimed at her target, Hakudoshi. As her target was constant, she released the arrow and it drifted straight at the boy demon with its purple light. Hakudoshi saw the arrow moving straight at him but did not move. He had already expected it. As the arrow hit the barrier it got crushed into pieces._

_This was not what Kagome had expected._

_The arrow…i-it-it's broken… she thought her face showing fear. Her hands shook as she saw what happened and let go of the bow in her arms. "B-But…how could it be…"_

_The boy demon looked at the mikos in front of him and grinned. "What are you thinking of, lady Kagome?" With those words, Hakudoshi with his weapon moved towards the two's direction as swift as the wind that Kagome couldn't see where he was. Just then, the boy demon showed itself standing very close to the two maidens that he could clearly see Kagome's face filled with fear and anger. Naraku's offspring raised his blade and quickly stabbed Kikyo where the heart is and sliced thru her body slanting towards the right side down her waist letting out all of the souls inside her as the other maiden could not think clearly and could not even move from where she was as she saw him in front of them. _

_Kagome saw Kikyo wince and open her eyes wide, astonished, as she felt the blade cut through her body but did not feel any pain because of her clay body. The souls inside her were slowly flying out. She could not take the sight that she screamed and took Hakudoshi's weapon from the boy and quickly stabbed it at him. Naraku's offspring was surprised by her sudden action. His mind was occupied by his success in killing Kikyo that he didn't feel what the other miko had done. But then as the blade of his weapon passed through his body, he felt a strong divine power that wrapped the weapon. He looked at his body and saw the weapon's blade stab in the middle of his body with the purple light wrapping it that was known to be the power of the miko. But this time, the miko's power was unusual. Its power seem to penetrate the boy's body that he felt that he could not regenerate his body again. The divine power was strong enough to make him vanish. Hakudoshi glared at the miko icily. "You…how dare you do this to me…" As he said those words, the powerful aura of the divine power subdued him and slowly turned him into dust from the wound to the other parts of his body until nothing was left only his blade. And the wind blew his remains away from the miko._

_The hanyo heard Kagome's scream and looked towards her direction. He saw Hakudoshi's body turning into dust and souls coming out of Kikyo's wounded body. The fear of loosing her came to his mind._

"_KIKYO!" he shouted and attempted to run towards her. But Naraku stopped him from going._

"_Move aside!" he said at the filthy demon. But Naraku didn't move from where he was. He ran to the other side but Naraku still covered him. He ran to the other side but still there was the lowbred demon blocking his way._

"_Didn't you hear me? I said move aside!" he said again at the face of his enemy._

"_And why would I do that?" Naraku replied teasing the hanyo's patience._

_Inuyasha's patience was cut short by his enemy's reply. He didn't want to stay there and wait for anything. Kikyo was in the depths of death and she needed him right at that moment. The half dog demon didn't wait for another minute to pass by he jumped back a few feet from Naraku and took out the Tessaiga. He swung it to his side and waited for the sword to be in its crystal form. As the sword had taken its crystal form, Inuyasha readied for his attack. With full force he swung the sword to the other side letting out shards of crystal flying towards Naraku._

"_KONGOUSOUHA!"_

_Even though Naraku's power had become stronger the Inuyasha's attack still passed through his barrier and cut him into pieces._

_Naraku covered his body parts with his barrier again to return his self into shape._

"_We will meet again Inuyasha." The filthy demon's head said, "Until I have not yet taken what I need. I will return and shall have what I want." The demon flew away in his barrier and called his servants, "Kagura! Kanna! Were leaving."_

"_But Naraku, I…" Kagura said but was cut by Naraku, "LEAVE NOW!"_

_The demon goddess could not disobey him and so stopped his battle with Miroku._

"_We aren't finish yet." She said as she took a small feather from her tied hair and threw it in the air turning into a huge feather that Kanna and her could ride onto. With the huge feather they followed Naraku and left._

_When the lowbred demon together with his servants had left, the hanyo ran towards the lifeless miko beside Kagome. He knelt on the ground beside her and held her in his arms. He saw her wound and there were only a few remaining souls left that any time it will just fly away and never return. The hanyo didn't know what to do. The one he loved was at the moment there in his arms dying…again. He was going to loose her one more time and there was nothing he can do to make her live longer even as a replica. Inuyasha held Kikyo close that Kagome can feel his sorrow and longing for the other miko to live._

_Miroku, who was weakened by Naraku's insects, together with Sango rode on Kirara and took Shippo who transformed himself into a rock in order not to be seen by Naraku. The three of them went to where Inuyasha and Kagome were and there saw the hanyo, in his arms the dying miko. Miroku went down from Kirara and went to Kagome to be there for her anytime when the atmosphere seems to be tight. When Miroku was beside her, the miko asked him to carry her away from the two._

"_Miroku, please carry me. I can't stand up because of my wounds, then all of us will leave both of them for a while." The miko said as she looked away from the two's direction. Miroku knew how the miko felt and so agreed with her. The monk carried her and rode onto Kirara and flew a few meters away from Inuyasha and Kikyo._

_Inuyasha could not take the hurt that he felt inside. He could not protect her. He could not protect the one that he loved. What more can he do?_

"_Kikyo…" the hanyo whispered the miko's name as he held her close not wanting to let her go. Just then, Kikyo slowly opened her eyes and saw the half dog demon close to her. "I-Inuyasha…" The hanyo heard the miko's voice and looked at her to see if it was really her who had spoken. "Kikyo, you're-you're okay." Inuyasha said as he saw the wake miko._

"_No, Inuyasha. I'm not. I could not feel the pain caused by the wound that Hakudoshi made but the souls that ache, wanting to go out of my body. They are not mine and they need to return to where they should be. I do not deserve these souls from innocent people. I'll soon leave this world after the last of the soul that I took from them disappears." The miko told him._

"_Don't ever say that. You're not leaving. You're not going to die. I won't let you!" The hanyo's eyes looked like he was going to cry but couldn't._

"_Listen to me, Inuyasha." Kikyo said touching the face of the hanyo with her hand. "In this world there are only two things that all living creatures should commonly undergo. And that is our birth, which is the start of our life here on the land and our death, which marks the end of our journey in the mortal world. Every living creature passes through these two even I who has been returned from the dead. Even though I have returned I will always die because that's what every one of us should go through. It is the cycle of a living mortal that nothing can stop from going on and on from generation to generation. Unlike you demons that are immortal and cannot easily age and die. You may die but you have to wait for a very long time."_

"_No, Kikyo…No…there is still a chance for you to live. Your soul collectors can give you as many souls as you want for you to live. Why not let them do it to you now?" The hanyo was confused on what he should do._

"_Because if I live. I will just die AGAIN. And everything will just be harder to accept." The last of Kikyo's soul was slowly flying out of her body. "Now, it's time for me to leave and have peace."_

"_No, Kikyo! Please stay much longer."_

"_You should not weep for one who you know have twice died in the past. You should think of the others that await you. There are still people who need you and love you. Do not put them down."_

"_If you die where is your true soul going then?"_

"_In the past, I have died. Many people and demons think that there is a place that after death there soul could go to and have peace. But to what I have gone through, after I have died that will just be the end of EVERYTHING. My soul never went to any place where in there is peace. My soul roamed in a place where all is in darkness and there I was all alone. Maybe I was not made to have peace at that time. And now maybe I can…"_

_After she had spoken her last word, the miko slowly closed her eyes and the last of her soul vanished into thin air leaving her to her death._

"_Kikyo," The hanyo called her name then shook her, " Kikyo, Kikyo!" the hanyo called her name twice but the miko did not wake up._

_Slowly, the body of the maiden turned into dust as the power of the divine miko left the clay body and it was blown by the wind…_

Remembering that time, Kagome could not take the fact that the hanyo still had feelings for the dead miko but remembering that time of their battle with Naraku and the death of Kikyo put into her mind what she should do at the present.

_--_


	3. The choice

_When you have died and returned to the living, the only thing left for you is to die once more._

Chapter 3: the choice 

It was the middle of the night yet the Kagome was still awake. The fire in front of her was slowly dying that she took a few blocks of wood and threw it into the fire to keep it burning. The sound of the thrown wood woke the sleeping _kitsune_ (fox demon) beside her, slowly opening his eyes. The demon fox kid rubbed his eyes, sat up and saw the fire still burning. He looked beside him with drowsy eyes and saw the miko still awake.

"Kagome, why are you still awake at this time?" the young demon asked her.

The miko looked to her side and saw the sleepy kitsune awake.

"Oh, its you Shippo." The miko acknowledged his presence beside her. "I'm sorry if I disturbed you."

"It's okay." The young demon said to her yawning, then again, rubbed his eyes to stop himself from sleeping even for just a little while.

The miko looked at him and knew that he was still sleepy.

"Shippo, Why don't you go back to sleep? It's the middle of the night." She said to him like a mother," Kids like you should have a long good night sleep for them to have more energy for tomorrow."

"But what about you?" he asked, concerned for the miko.

"Don't worry about me. I'm not yet sleepy. Go to sleep and I'll follow. Okay?"

"Okay. But you'll sleep too, tight?"

"Yes, I'll sleep too. Now, good night." The miko kissed the young demon's forehead.

"Good night."

And so, the kitsune yawned once more and returned to his slumber. However, the miko did not sleep. She continued to stay awake, waiting for the time for her to do something that was unknown to her companions.

As she waited, she recalled the time after Kikyo's death when they have returned to Old Kaede's village. All of them were glad to return except for Inuyasha whose mind was flying somewhere else. Since they have returned in the village, the hanyo would most of the time be alone and would look at the sky blankly. The miko thought that he might still be into the other miko's death. Because nothing can make him act like that except the death of his beloved. The last time that Naraku killed Kikyo, at Mt. Hakure, he had also been like that, mindless of everything around him. She would ask him to help her with some chores but then he would go away and help the others instead. Whenever they eat. She would give her the food but then he already got some for himself. She wanted to talk to him about why he was doing that. Once she had a chance to speak to him alone as he was seating on his favorite tree. She walked up towards the tree and called him. But then he didn't hear her because he was thinking of something else. But Kagome did not lose hope. She continued to make him know that even though Kikyo was dead, she was still there for him. At one time, while the hanyo was lying on the grassy plaid of land looking at the sky. She approached him.

"_Pleasant day isn't it?" the miko asked as she was face to face with the hanyo lying on the grass as she stood. Her shadow was covering him. "May I seat with you?"_

_The hanyo was surprised to see her there. He really wanted her to be with him but of course, his hard side would always heat things up._

"_Now, why would I want you to seat with me?" The hanyo said to her in his usual stubborn behavior, "No can do." He sat up and looked away from the miko._

_As a normal reaction towards his stubbornness, Kagome got irritated that she suddenly thought of…well you know what it is._

"_INUYASHA…"the miko said his name in an angry and shaken voice, "OSOUWARI (Sit)!"_

_As the miko said the command, the rosary on his neck suddenly lit up and his body voluntarily slumped to the ground with a strange force. His whole body ached as he hit the ground face down. But the hanyo was tough as soon as he was on the ground a bit hurt; he quickly stood up and faced the miko who was still irritated._

"_What was that for?" he asked her, meanly. But he was just answered by many more commands._

"_SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIIIIT!!!"_

_The hanyo slumped on the ground as many times as she ordered. It made the hanyo's body hurt more that he gave up._

"_A-all-r-ri-ight. I was just kidding."_

_He said in a hurt and shaky voice._

_Kagome looked at the hanyo lying on the ground, hurt and quickly became sorry for what she had done._

"_Oh no! Inuyasha, Please forgive me."_

"_I-It's okay…Ka-gome." He said as he was helped by Kagome to sit on the ground._

_Both of them sat on the grass plain and looked at the sunny blue sky. The sky was so calming that both of them could relax themselves under it just staring at its sky blue background and white clouds._

_As a few minutes pass by, the miko remembered why she had approached the hanyo. She looked from the sky to the grass on the land with sadness on her face. Then, she looked at the half dog demon beside her who was still staring at the bright sky, enjoying the view._

"_Inuyasha," the miko called his attention. The hanyo looked at her as he heard her call him. The miko hesitated on saying what she was going to say but managed to say it._

"_Do you want to see Kikyo again?"_

_There, she said it. It was hard for her but just to know, she asked him so that she could be at peace with her self._

_The hanyo was surprised by her question. He didn't know what to answer. Yet his feelings were affected by it. Did he really want to see Kikyo alive again? That question rang in his mind. What about Kagome? She's always there for him in the loneliest times. No matter how rude or mean he is to her most of the time, she was still there, caring and understanding him. She even wanted to be by his side always. But there was this feeling inside him that wants to see the dead miko alive. How could he tell her that he still wants to see Kikyo?_

"_Inuyasha, are you okay?" the miko asked as he saw the hanyo out of sense._

_The hanyo came back to his senses then remembered her question. He didn't want to hurt Kagome's feelings but he would also be lying to himself and to her if he told her that he did not long to see her again. So he answered her turning his face away from her not to let her see his confusion he was feeling._

"_The truth Kagome? If she is still alive and survived that incident, I want to see her again. If there was something that I can do to bring her back to life, I will do it."_

_She finally had her answer. But then, why is she not contented with what he said. He wanted to see Kikyo again. To make her alive again. It just made her know more that the hanyo still has feelings for the other miko. There was a part of her that hurts as the hanyo said his reply. She loved him but then, he loved the other not her. It will only be her not me. She thought._

"_Oh, I see." she said in a soft voice, "I'm sorry if I asked."_

_The miko then, stood up and walked away from the hanyo not looking back even just once, hurting inside._

_The hanyo looked at the miko as she walked away and whispered to himself, "I'm sorry too Kagome. I'm sorry…"_

_With that the hanyo continued to stare at the sky as he lied down freely on the grass troubled inside._

_It was soon going to be dark, Kagome who a few hours before talked to the hanyo, strolled along the forest alone. She wanted to make the hurt that she felt when she had talked to him fade away, even for just a moment. The sky was turning to a shade of dandelion and tangerine. The sun was slowly setting and the crickets were starting to let the atmosphere be filled with its sound. The miko continued to walk until she got tired. She stood, her back on a tree feeling so miserable. She kept on thinking of what Inuyasha said._

"_The truth is Kagome, if she was still alive, I want to see her again. If there was something I can do to bring her back to life, I would do it."_

_The miko sighed hard and looked at the almost night sky above her._

"_How I wish, I could do something to bring her back. Just for Inuyasha, I will do anything."_

_Just then, the miko felt a power that was familiar to her._

"_The Shikon Jewel, it's near."_

_The miko alerted herself and then, felt another power with the Jewel. It was something dark, something evil, something powerful._

"_Naraku." She said in a harsh voice narrowing her eyes._

_As the miko said his name, the filthy demon made his appearance beside her. In his hand was the Shikon Jewel._

"_What a great time to see you in this kind of place alone, lady Kagome." Naraku greeted her._

"_What do you want?" the miko asked him backing away._

"_Nothing, I just heard a lonely maiden's plea that made me thought of wanting to help her."_

_The miko glared at him yet the demon still wore his normal devilish smile. The demon then took a few steps towards the miko, but the miko stepped back as many times as he did. The miko did not say anything. But the demon did._

"_I have heard your wish and want to grant it. I can help you bring Kikyo back to life for your hanyo."_

_The miko could not believe what she was hearing. Naraku wanted to help her? He is so out of his mind._

"_And why would I want to be helped by someone like you?"_

"_Because, I am the only one who can make your wish come true."_

_The miko thought for a moment. This was Naraku, their arch nemesis, now wanting to help her. She knows she could not easily trust this demon but then, she wanted to make Inuyasha happy. So she thought again._

"_You know I don't trust you." She said to him._

_He replied, "I know."_

"_Then why are you doing this?"_

"_Let us say, for every help that I give, I have a bargain."_

"_And what is that for my wish."_

_The miko asked him and the demon's mouth curved into a more evil smile._

"_I'll give you what you want plus this Jewel," he held out in front of her the Shikon jewel, "If you will serve me and give me your soul as long as I want."_

"_What do you want from me?"_

"_As I have said before. There is something inside you. A power which surpasses what you expect from yourself."_

_She thought about the bargain. But then, thought of Inuyasha as well. There was no other way for her to do it other than Naraku's bargain. But before she could answer, the demon spoke to her._

"_If you accept it, go to the sacred shrine in the middle of this forest after two days. Three hours after midnight of the second day. If not then do not come. I will give you time to decide for your life's sake."_

_Then, the filthy demon disappeared from her midst._

The miko put another block of wood as she finished remembering what had happened at that time. It was half an hour before the time of her meeting with Naraku for the bargain. Kagome had already decided on what to do. And so, she took a pail of water beside the fireplace and slowly put off the fire. Slowly and silently she walked out of the hut, out the cold atmosphere of the dark morning and went to face the demon.

_--_


	4. Hidden Betrayal

_Just for someone that I dearly love, I would do anything to give him the joy of his life…_

Chapter 4: hidden betrayal 

The miko went through the forest going to the shrine. There, in front of the entrance, she waited for the lowbred demon. After a few minutes had passed, the time had come for their agreement.

"You have come, Lady Kagome."

The miko heard the demon's voice and searched for him. The filthy demon appeared from the tree full forest walking towards her halting a few feet away from her.

"This just means that you have accepted the deal that I made."

Naraku took the Shikon Jewel from his robe and showed it to the miko. The miko looked at it for a few seconds then returned her sight to the filthy demon in from of her.

"What do I need to do?" Kagome asked Naraku, as she wanted to do their haggle as soon as possible.

"Why are you in a hurry? There is much time for us to bring the your beloved hanyo's miko back to life." Naraku said to her as he moved closer towards the maiden, making him just a foot away from her. The lowbred demon looked at the miko and said, "But before that…"

Naraku did not finish what he was saying and held his hand beside him forming a ball of violet demonic energy. As it was in its fullest, the demon attacked the miko with it that his hand went through the maiden's body hollowly like a ghost that past through a wall. As his hand was inside of her, he searched for the crystal inside the lady's body. When he had found the crystal, he knew that he had found what he was searching for because when he had hit something inside her it shocked his hand letting it out of the miko's body. Naraku had just then awakened the power of the crystal Jewel.

The miko was shocked by what he had done. She did not know what he was going to do with her but at sometime that his hand was inside of her, a few seconds after, she felt something inside her fill her whole body with an unusual sensation. It was like a new power had entered her. At the same time that she felt it, Naraku moved his hand out of her body as though something had hurt him inside her.

In the Sky World…

As Naraku had awakened the crystal's power, someone had felt it. Someone who knew what it was. As he had felt it, he looked down on the land of the mortals from the Sky World searching for where the power had come from.

_That aura…But it can't be…_he thought.

"What is it dear brother?" Amaterasu Omikami, the Sun Goddess asked her brother who was looking out from the clouds down the Mortal World.

"Nothing. I thought I have just felt a power that is familiar to me." His brother replied still looking out to the Land bellow them. The goddess looked at her brother as though there was something about him that she needed to know.

"Do you still think of her?" the goddess asked in worry.

"Think of who? Kisara?" the god replied.

"No. I'm talking about your long lost daughter." Amaterasu told him, concerned, "It has been sixteen years since Kisara hid her in the future world that brought her to her death. We don't even know where her soul had gone."

"It has been long, but then, I vowed to myself and to Kisara that I will find her." Tsukigomi turned around and faced his sister. "Until now, I still have hope in finding her, wherever she is."

The two superior Gods then walked back to their palace leaving the Moon God thinking of the power that he had felt. Feeling its presence made him think that it wouldn't be long before he could find his daughter. And it truly was.

Both the filthy demon and the miko where astonished by what they had just felt. The demon looked at his hand that was injured by the crystal's power inside the miko while she looked at the demon confused.

"What did you do to me?" the miko asked.

The filthy demon returned to his senses from his disbelief and said, "So, it is true."

The miko looked at him more confused on what he as saying and said, "What is true?"

"Something that I have found out about you." The demon told her, "Do you really think that you're just a normal human being like any other?"

"I do not know what you are talking about." Kagome didn't understand what he was saying and stepped back from him.

"Let me tell you something," the demon began to tell her a very short story, "Once there was a God and priestess who fell in love with each other. But then, because of a law between the Gods and mortals their relationship was kept hidden to all. After a few months of their relationship, the priestess bore in her a child. The Superior Goddess and sister of the God knew about their relationship making her forbid her brother to meet with the priestess. But then he disobeyed it. He went down to the mortal world but was persuaded by the priestess to forget about her and their child and never return to the mortal world for both of their sakes.

The God did so and months of waiting, the priestess gave birth to a healthy baby girl. She named the girl Himiko. But there was one problem that she needed to solve. When the villagers in the village knew that her baby was a child of a God, the villagers planned on killing the baby but the priestess wouldn't allow them to do so. So one night, she crept of the village with her baby and went to a temple of the Moon God. There she opened the portal to another dimension and went to the future world. In the future, it was said that she left the baby in the care of a woman who had lost her first born upon birth. She left her child with the woman and requested for her to keep the truth from the child as long as she can take. And the woman agreed. After leaving her baby with the woman, she returned to her world but was met by the villagers who were angry for what she had done. Because of it, the villagers burned Kisara inside the temple leading her to her death. But before she died, she cast a spell upon her self and sealed her soul inside a crystal that was buried inside the body of her child.

The crystal was said to have great power for it was made by the God and the priestess themselves to have harmony for Gods and mortals." The demon finished what he had told and looked at the miko with his evil smile.

"And what does that have to do with me?" the miko asked still confused on what was going on.

"Don't you understand, lady Kagome?" the demon said with amusement in his voice, "I have just told you the love story of your FATHER and MOTHER. The child in the story, who is known to be Himiko, is YOU. The Moon God, Tsukigomi and Divine Priestess, Kisara are your REAL PARENTS."

Kagome was shocked and could not believe what she was hearing from Naraku. It was unbelievable that her family, the family that she had lived with since she was a baby was not her true family. She was so troubled by what the demon said that she shouted her reply to what the demon said.

"I don't know what you are talking about!"

The demon just smirked as he saw the miko full of confusion inside her. She was shaking with frustration now as she thought of what he had just revealed to her.

"You have to believe me for what I have said is true. Why don't you ask you're known mother about what I have said?"

"M-m-my mother?"

"Yes, she knows all about it." Naraku told her, "Then let us go back to what I want. You should know dear miko, that as you have heard in the story that I told, a crystal was buried inside the body of the child. And that crystal lady Kagome is right now inside of you. A powerful crystal that even the Shikon jewel could not surpass. Your real mother had kept it inside you to be used at the right time. That is what I want."

"If you want it, then why not take it from me now? Not giving me any bargain to keep."

The demon replied, " Because that crystal can only be used by the one who has a pure divine power. And that is you lady Kagome. That is why I did this haggle with you."

The demon took something from his robe again. It was an arrow that was used by Kikyo.

"In order to bring back Kikyo's life, you need something that was used by her and the crystal that you have together with the Shikon Jewel."

The demon held the arrow in front of him, giving it to the miko. Kagome hesitated on getting it but then she knew it was the only way to bring the dead miko back to life. She took the arrow from Naraku's hand and asked, "What shall I do?"

The demon was glad that she accepted it and so, told her, "Chant the spell for reviving the dead that will make the crystal's power out and into the atmosphere. Then put your aura into the arrow and chant continuously the spell to recreate her body from dust. Use the Shikon Jewel to give half of your soul to her body to make her live." Naraku gave her the Jewel and stepped a few steps back from her.

The miko understood his instructions and did what was needed to be done. And so the miko closed her eyes and held the arrow horizontally with two hands in front of her, her palms facing the sky. Then, she slowly let out her divine power making a purple light cover her as she chanted the spell.

"Spirits in the underworld hear my plea. Let my wish be granted by thee. Upon thou rest a soul that I need. Let her rise and come forth to me. Cast her spirit upon this arrow that she used. Let it be a bridge for life to be returned into this world once more."

As the spell was chanted, the power of the crystal slowly came out of the miko and went into the arrow as a white light. The purple and white light are then combined giving way for the second incantation.

"Earth that surrounds this land around me. Mold yourself into this maiden's body. Make her live as what she was. Be her form in this new life."

The earth around her whirled like a whirlwind around her then slowly molded itself into the revived maiden's body lying on the ground. The demon as he saw the second ritual almost completed, took the ash remains of Onigumo that he brought with him in a small urn then threw it towards the earthy whirlwind putting it into the molded body as well. Now the last face of the ritual was about to begin. The earth returned to the land and the revived miko's body was ready to have its soul.

The miko put the Shikon no Tama inside the maiden's new body and did what she needed to do. The miko with the help of the power of the Shikon Jewel let out half of her soul and transferred it into the formed body. Slowly, the miko felt herself weakening. But then managed to finish the ritual. After she had accomplished all the rites, the miko weakly knelt on the ground until she was seated. Naraku went to the miko and said, "I have finished my part of the bargain, now it's your turn."

The miko looked at the demon standing in front of her, gasping for breath, as she was exhausted and powerless at the moment.

"Now give me your soul and be my servant." The demon said to her as the Shikon Jewel came out of the revived miko's body that was still unconscious. The Jewel flew towards Naraku and the demon took it. He took a shard of it from the whole and then put it into Kagome's head.

The miko felt the dark power of the shard spread inside her after the demon had put it inside her. The power was hurting her inside badly. She felt the pain and the evil aura of the shard spread all over her body and all she could do was scream.

In the Sky World…

Someone in the palace of the Sky World heard the miko's scream and felt the powers of the miko drain from inside her.

_That power!_ The Moon God thought as he felt the power of the miko after he thought of hearing a young lady's scream. The God looked back as he thought of the strange power that he had felt. He then, turned back at his sister and asked,

"Have you heard someone scream?"

The Goddess didn't know what he was talking about so she replied,

"Brother, I did not hear anything."

"But did you feel something strange?" the God asked again troubled and in fear of what he had just felt.

"There is nothing that I feel nor hear, Tsukigomi. Why is it that you are asking me of such things?" The Goddess replied, irritated.

The God calmed down as his sister replied in a harsh voice. But still his face should that he was still troubled. He looked down from Amaterasu and said in a worried voice,

"A-I'm sorry, Amaterasu. It's just that as really have heard a young lady's scream and have felt a strange divine energy from the mortal world."

The Goddess stared at her brother for a few seconds in concern then spoke,

"Tsukigomi, I think your search for your daughter had made you like this." Amaterasu thought of what her brother was feeling then remembered her long lost niece._ A strange divine power…_she thought. _If that was a divine power then, it could be from someone who is Godly. But Tsukigomi said it was from the mortal world. But it's impossible; because only a God can feel the power of his fellow God or any one who is related to a God and no mortal have such thing. _Just then something came to her mind. _What if it is her?_ Amaterasu looked at her troubled brother beside her then told him,

"Brother, does your daughter have divine powers just like you or her mother?"

The God looked at her sister and thought for a moment then said,

"I know I shouldn't have done it for it was against our law but, Himiko is my child and Kisara's so therefore, I know that she has powers like my wife and myself but is only needed to be unsealed from her. So at her birth as I watched it from our World, I used my power to unseal it."

The Goddess then had proved that what she was thinking was in fact true.

"Tsukigomi, maybe Himiko is not far from us right now. Maybe she is just near us at the very moment."

The Moon god stared at his sister in confusion as he told her, "But that can't be possible, she's in the future and could not possibly travel through…"

He just thought of what he had just said. He had unsealed her power before. Maybe he divine powers had been awakened at this time.

"Tsukigomi, I think you should go down to the Mortal World for a while and see if what we are thinking is true. We should not presume just yet that she is here in our time."

The Sun Goddess told her brother.

"Yes…yes, I'll do it. I'll go to the Mortal World and find her." Tsukigomi told her sister firmly.

With that, the Moon God went out of the palace and flew down the Mortal world.

As the dawn of morning had come, the revived miko slowly opened her eyes, awakened from her unconsciousness. She sat up and rubbed her one eye with her hand. Just then she felt something strange about herself. She looked at her body and saw that she was naked. To her shock she covered her bosom with her arms and sat putting her legs together closely not to let her feminine part be seen. Just then, there was a rustling of leaves in the bushes near by. Not to let anybody see that she was naked, the miko ran and hid behind a huge old tree. She stood behind it and peeped to see who had come. But then, as the person behind the bushes came out, she saw that it was only the other miko and in her arms were clothes that looked like hers.

As Kagome managed herself to get out of the bush she quickly went to where Kikyo was. But as she was there, the miko was nowhere to be seen. She looked around and saw something move from behind a huge tree.

As the other miko sight searched at her direction, Kikyo as she was peeping from the trunk of the tree, stopped peeping and just stood behind the tree as quick as she can. But the miko's sight was vividly sharp at the moment that she quickly saw the movement of Kikyo at the back of the tree.

"You don't need to hide from me. It's okay, I brought you some clothes."

Kagome said as she moved towards the miko's hiding place. As Kikyo knew that the other miko had found her, she moved out from behind the tree and faced the miko shyly.

"Here I brought you these." Kagome held the clothes towards her to give it to her. The revived miko took her clothes shyly that the other miko smiled at her shyness. The emotionless face of Kikyo before now shows an emotion, which she did not expect, from a woman like Kikyo…

"Th-thank you." The revived miko thanked Kagome.

"You're welcome." The other miko replied her welcome with a simple smile.

So the revived miko went behind the tree again to wear her clothes while Kagome waited for her at the other side of the tree. After a few minutes, the miko was finished and went to Kagome.

"Now, let us go to the village. Inuyasha and the others will be happy to see you." Kagome said and turned around to go to the village assuming that Kikyo will follow her. But then the miko spoke not moving from where she was,

"Why did you bring me back to life?"

Kagome was just a few meters away when Kikyo asked her the question. As she heard the other miko question her about the reason why she did return her to the living, Kagome halted on her tracks and turned back to face Kikyo.

"There is no need for an answer. All that matters is that you're alive."

"You say that I do not need an answer to my question but as I want to know why, I need one from you." Kikyo persisted in her calm voice.

The miko did not want to tell her why she brought her back to life but then she didn't want to lie.

"I promised myself that I will do anything to see the only person that is close to our hearts happy."

"And you thought that giving me life again will do that?"

"Yes."

"But how did you bring me back to life?"

Kagome didn't like where there conversation was going. So she told the miko,

"Know what? Inuyasha and the others will soon wake up and we should be there before they do. We should surprise them and then…"

But before she could finish what she was saying, Kikyo interrupted her.

"HOW DID YOU RETURN ME TO THIS WORLD? I want your reply not some UNNECESSARY excuses."

Kagome could not say a word. She kept herself silent not to let Kikyo know that it was Naraku who helped her.

Kikyo didn't hear anything from the miko after her last question. She doubted her silence. Because of it she became suspicious that she looked at the miko for a long time then manage to see something on her hand. There was something on the upper part of her hand at her wrist behind the part where we take our pulse. It was like a scar and her long sleeve was hiding it.

Kagome saw the miko staring at her hand and looked at it as well. She saw that the scar that Naraku made that time as he made her his ally was peeping out of her sleeve. _Oh no!_ She thought. Not to make Kikyo see it, she consciously rubbed the hand with the scar with her other hand as though it itched.

" Oh great. There are so many insects here. Now my hand's starting to itch. This forest sure is full of stray insects. Right Kikyo?" The miko laugh a bit as she did her excusable action for the scar.

As she rubbed her hand she pulled her long sleeve downward to cover the scar. But because of what she did Kikyo became more suspicious that she quickly moved towards the other miko, took her hand and held it in front of her so she could look at it clearly.

Kagome started to feel hot. Her perspiration was starting to flow on her face and her hands were sweating. Kikyo looked at her hand closely, Kagome's palm on hers making her see the back of her palm. The miko pushed Kagome's sleeve upward and saw something behind it that made her eyes open wide. What was behind her sleeve was a small spider mark like Naraku's that fitted her hand. The miko looked at her reincarnation with a mean glare.

"I-I-I can explain. You see…" Kagome tried to tell her.

"It's the Filthy demon." Kikyo said to her in a harsh voice. She managed to keep her anger. "Naraku was the one who helped you bring me back to life!"

"Kikyo please, listen to me."

"Why? Why Kagome? How can you give your trust to the person who wants to kill Inuyasha?"

"Kikyo, Listen to me first, please!"

"No, I won't listen! That demon is our ENEMY Kagome. OUR ENEMY."

"Kikyo, PLEASE. Listen to me first!" the miko shouted at her.

Kikyo stopped herself from talking giving time for Kagome to explain why she asked Naraku's help in bringing her back to life.

"Since you died Kikyo," the miko began feeling a bit anxious and bitterly envious, " a few days ago, Inuyasha had been…well let us say…so different. He always wanted to be alone. I tried to make him see that even though you weren't there anymore I was there for him." Kagome had a hard time keeping her jealousy from Kikyo. "But still all he would do is look at the sky and think deeply. And I know that he was always thinking of you at every time he does that. He wanted to see you again Kikyo! Don't you know that? I asked him and he said yes. You're still the one that his heart longs for! You Kikyo, you!" Her jealousy could be seen by the other miko. Kikyo could feel the loneliness that she felt the past days. "I could not stand the sight of him that is so sorrowed, so in despair. As I was in the forest I wished that you were alive again so that Inuyasha would be back to his normal self. Then Naraku heard my wish and appeared to me. He told me he could help me with my problem that he was the only one who can." Kagome's eyes were watery at the moment but she tried to stop herself from crying. "I agreed to have a bargain that in bringing back your life, in return I will become one of his allies. The demon gave me two days to think about it and three hours after midnight of the second day he said that if I agreed, I'd meet him in the temple that is in front of us now." She points at the temple, " I did come and here I am now with you. My wish has been granted." The Kagome calmed herself down as the other miko asked,

"What happened to your part of the bargain?"

After calming herself, Kagome looked at Kikyo and said in her normal voice,

"I am now one of his allies and I could not run away from him. He has my soul. He will control me after this day. But before I could go to him, I will bring you to Inuyasha and complete my wish."

Kagome took Kikyo's hand and took something from the pocket of her skirt. It was the Shikon Jewel.

"Take this with you. You are the guardian and owner of the Jewel. Naraku said that he has no need of it anymore. Do not worry the jewel still has it's power."

The miko gave the jewel to Kikyo putting it in her hands.

"But what about you?" The revived miko asked.

"I will be fine. Naraku needs me and because of it he could not harm nor kill me…yet." Kagome told the revived miko, "Promise me this Kikyo. No matter what happens, always be by Inuyasha's side. He needs you. And before we go to the village let me remind you that your power is not as strong as it was before because you have been revived only with the use of a thing that you have used in the living and the memories that I have of you."

Kikyo replied.

"I promise. But what about you? If you'll leave, Inuyasha will…"

Kagome interrupted her, "Do not worry. I can handle myself. I know this is betraying my friends but… this is the only way to return things back to what it was. And…I know that Inuyasha won't long for me when he finds out that I am gone." Kagome looked at the other miko in the eye, "Not as much as he longed for you."

The revived miko did not want to argue with her reincarnation. At the moment she did not know what to thing of. She just looked at the miko with nothing but pity in her heart.

"Come on let's go to the village." Kagome took Kikyo's hand and lead her to the path going to the village.

--


	5. Unravel

She loved him more than anyone or anything, and she'll leave him for both their sakes… Chapter 5: Unravel 

It was after the dawn of morning. Shippo was the first to wake up that day and as he woke up he immediately looked for his friend miko who he thought had slept late that night. He stood up and looked around to see if Kagome was still asleep. But as he searched for her around the hut, she was nowhere in sight. The first thing then that the kitsune did was to look outside the hut to see if the miko had just walked around the village or fetched some water from the river near by. But as he looked around the village and by the river, he didn't see any Kagome.

_Oh…where is she? _The kitsune thought, worried of what might have happened to her. The kitsune couldn't think of anything that he could do, so he returned to old Kaede's hut and woke the others up.

"Inuyasha! Inuyasha!" he shook the hanyo to wake him. As he called the hanyo's name he didn't know that he had also awaken the others by his loud voice. The hanyo woke up and saw Shippo on his lap looking at him, with a worried expression on his face.

"What is it Shippo?" Inuyasha asked the young fox demon, "Why did you wake me up this early." The hanyo was angered by what the young demon did that he wanted to punch the kitsune. But then before he could do it, Shippo told him,

"Inuyasha, Ka-Ka-Kagome is…" The kitsune said shaken and almost in tears.

As the hanyo heard the miko's name, he stopped what he was going to do and looked at the kitsune seriously.

"Kagome?" he said and searched the hut for the miko recklessly, "Where is Kagome?" he asked Shippo.

"I-I don't know. When I woke up she wasn't there at her sleeping bag." Shippo was almost gonna cry but stopped himself.

"What's happening Inuyasha?" Miroku asked the hanyo as he yawned.

"Where's Kagome?" Sango asked the hanyo as well, also yawning as Kirara stretched himself to wake his senses.

"This is bad." The hanyo said as he thought of where Kagome could be, "I'm going to find her."

And so the hanyo went out of the hut to look for the miko. But before he could go far, Inuyasha saw the miko walking towards his direction. _Kagome._ He thought. The he called to her,

"Kagome!"

The miko looked at where the voice had come from and saw Inuyasha running towards her. He stopped on where she is and was met by the hanyo.

"Where have you been?!" the hanyo asked her angrily.

"I-I'm sorry Inuyasha. I just took a stroll in the forest." The miko said to him.

"Don't do this again, Kagome! Or I'll- I'll…Oh Kagome." The hanyo, in his fear of loosing the miko hugged her close in his arms. "Never do this to me again Kagome. Okay?" the hanyo whispered to the miko as he hugged her more close.

The Miko's heart leaped as the hanyo showed his concern to her. In her mind, this was enough to make her happy before she goes with Naraku.

"Inuyasha, it's okay. I'll never do it again. I promise." The miko said as she hugged the hanyo back.

After a while, both of them parted from each other's embrace. Miroku, Sango, Shippo and Old Kaede looked at the two and just smiled at what they saw.

"Come on, let's go back to the hut." Inuyasha said as he took the miko's hand to lead her to the hut but the miko stayed on where she was. The hanyo stopped as he felt that the miko wasn't leaving her place. He looked at the miko and saw sorrow in her eyes,

"I-I-Inuyasha, before we go back. Someone wants to see you."

The miko said as she stood on her place, her hands over each other on her lap as she looked at the ground as if she was scared of saying something to him. Then she walked away from him and went to the forest near them. After a few minutes, she went out of the woods and was follow by someone else. Inuyasha looked at the person behind Kagome. As both of them were close to him, he saw who the miko's companion was. His eyes widened at the sight of the person he knew had died. Kikyo. It was Kikyo. She's alive! Kagome nodded at Kikyo as they were near Inuyasha to go to him. The revived miko went to Inuyasha and both of them looked at each other as though it had been a long time since they have seen each other.

The hanyo couldn't believe on what he was seeing. But she was there in front of him.

"Kikyo…" he whispered her name.

The miko smiled at him. And the hanyo, because of his longing to see and be with Kikyo hugged her as though for years he hadn't been with her.

"Kikyo, you're alive." He said as he embraced her close.

"Yes, I'm here."

Kagome who was behind them was happy for the hanyo that he had finally return to his normal self. As the hanyo and the revived miko had their intimate time with each other she went to the hut where her friends were. As she drew near the little cottage, she saw Miroku, Sango and Shippo outside the cottage waiting for her.

"Kagome are you all right?" the demon slayer asked as she was near them.

The miko stopped walking when she was just a few feet away from them and answered, "I'm fine. Don't worry." She smiled at her friends not to let them get more worried seeing the not-so-good situation that she was in at the moment.

"That Inuyasha sure is such a double crosser." Shippo said as he jumped at Kagome's shoulder. "But how can Kikyo be alive? We saw her die and disappear at the rocky plains."

The miko answered her, "Well Shippo, there are things that are out of our hands. Her return from the dead cannot be explained to you. But at the right time, you'll know how she returned." The miko patted the young demon's head.

After a few minutes of their tight embrace, Kikyo and Inuyasha moved from each other and went to the others. As they were walking, they hear Kagome say something to the others.

"Listen guys, from now on Kikyo is going to live here. She's going with us where ever we go."

As the hanyo heard what the miko said, he turned to Kikyo and asked,

"Is it True?"

The miko nodded her answer. Inuyasha was so happy to know about it. After that all of them began to make a gathering for the return of the revived miko and for having her back in the village.

That afternoon everybody was celebrating merrily. Some villagers danced around a huge fire in the middle of the village. Some were eating and drinking, contenting themselves the whole afternoon with happiness. Inuyasha sat beside Kikyo as the miko laid her head on his shoulder while Sango and Miroku sat beside each other as well, and Kirara at their back. Shippo was giving them the entertainment as he transformed into different forms in front of them. The whole afternoon was really a joyous occasion.

But as the people were having a great time, Kagome watched then behind one of the cottages in the village, as she wanted to see Inuyasha and her friends' joyful moment. She looked at the hanyo who was beside the revived miko his face full of contentment and happiness. _He's happy. I can now leave them from this moment on._ The miko thought to herself. She then went into the forest and was met by a harsh blowing wind, which was a sign of Kagura's landing. The Demon Wind Goddess landed her huge feather on the ground and went off it. She then faced the miko and as the feather returned to it's normal size, she put it back on her hair.

"Naraku said that you could stay here until nighttime." Kagura began, "He will be the one to fetch you. You will know if he's here coz he'll talk to you telepathically."

"Is that so? Then tell him my thanks." Kagome told Kagura.

"I will. Now, if you'll excuse me, I must return to him. So long."

"Yes. Thank you."

With that Kagura, took from her hair the feather and the wind started to blow violently until she rode on it and flew away. Kagome by then returned to the village and was met by Shippo.

"Where have you been, Kagome?" the kitsune asked.

"I just walked in the forest to let out a little stress, Shippo." Kagome replied.

"Never mind. Come with me and we'll enjoy the celebration!"

Shippo took hold of the miko's hand and guided her to where the villagers and her friends were.

"Kagome, join us here!" Sango called her best friend as she waved at her, wanting her to seat with them.

Inuyasha who heard Kagome's name being called looked at where the miko was. He was enjoying the occasion but when he saw her there was something inside him that felt a bit sad. He was with Kikyo at the moment but as he saw the other miko. He can't help but feel guilty.

Kagome saw the hanyo look at him with a worried look. She didn't want to see the hanyo like that so she waved at him with a smile to show that she was enjoying the celebration. The hanyo saw her wave at him and as he saw her smile, the guilt that he felt managed to go away a bit that he smiled at her in return. The kitsune lead Kagome to seat beside Sango who was also near Kikyo. And so, all of them had fun that afternoon.

But as tears come after laughter, Inuyasha did not know that his happiness would just fade away after that night.

At nighttime, everybody was already cleaning the area where they had the small celebration. Everybody help including Kagome. The villagers were sweeping the ground; Shippo and Kirara put off the fire in the middle of the village, and Sango and Miroku helped in throwing the garbages while Inuyasha lead Kikyo to Kaede's hut for her to have rest.

As Kagome continued on cleaning with the villagers, she heard a voice calling her name.

"Kagome."

She looked around to see who it was but there was no one that she saw that could be the one calling her. So again she continued with her work but after a few seconds the voice was there again calling her.

"Kagome."

Just then she remembered that Kagura told her that Naraku would be the one to fetch her that night and he will communicate with her telepathically. So, she knew then, that it was the filthy demon calling her. She replied to his call telepathically as well. As she was sweeping, she was talking with the demon through her mind.

"What is it, Naraku?" she asked.

The demon answered, "Time is up for you my dear miko. I am here in the middle of the forest waiting for you."

The miko felt sorrowed for she has to leave her friends and go with their enemy. But that was what she had committed, so she needed to follow.

"Okay, I understand. I'll go there." She told the demon.

And the demon broke their communication. Kagome left her cleaning job to one of the villagers and went to where Naraku was but Kikyo met her on the way to the forest.

"Where are you going?" the revived miko asked.

The other miko replied, "It's time for me to leave. Please don't tell anybody of what you know."

There was silence for a few seconds after then Kikyo told Kagome. "You are a worthless woman, Kagome. How could you leave the one you love all alone?"

Kagome was surprised to hear what Kikyo said and replied, "Call me whatever you want. But my decision is clear. This is the first time I heard you say a word such as 'worthless' to me." She told the revived miko, as she couldn't believe that Kikyo could say such a thing to her, "Now, please excuse me, I must go."

Kagome took a step but Kikyo just blocked her way.

At the village…

All were finished cleaning. Everybody went back to their huts and slept the night away except for those inside Kaede's hut. Sango was pacing back and forth inside the hut worried of where Kagome was. Shippo was seating impatiently beside a sleeping Kirara near the wall. Miroku was worried as he looked at the pacing Sango in front of him. Just then Inuyasha went inside with Kaede behind him.

"Inuyasha, Kagome isn't here." Sango told the hanyo.

"And so is Kikyo." Miroku added. "I'm worried, I can feel something strange. Maybe you should find them."

"I'll go look for Kagome in the woods. Com' on Kirara, let's go." Sango said as she rode on Kirara.

"Me too. I'll go with you, Sango!" Shippo called to her and rode on Kirara as well.

Inuyasha agreed with the demon slayer and told her, "All right. I'll go find Kikyo near the river and here around the village." He then ordered to Miroku, " Miroku stay here with Old Kaede and see if both of them returns."

"Okay, I'll stay." Miroku replied, assuring them he'd be waiting inside for them.

And so Inuyasha, Shippo, Sango, together with Kirara searched for the two mikos.

While back at the forest…

"Stay out of my way, Kikyo." Kagome ordered.

"No, I won't." Kikyo replied.

"Please understand Kikyo. I need to do this." Kagome made her understand, "This is for all of us."

"For all of us?" Kikyo told her in her normal calm and cold voice, "Maybe for you that is. You're as selfish as the filthy demon. You do not care about other people's feelings. You only care for what you think is right. You'll hurt Inuyasha if you'll do this."

"Selfish I may be to you, but I am doing this for the one I love. Now please move aside!" Kagome pushed Kikyo aside that she fell on the ground on her butt. "I'm sorry if I have to do that." She told the miko and ran as fast as she can. Kikyo didn't have time to follow her. She was already far.

The miko ran until she was at the middle of the woods, there in front of her was the filthy demon, Naraku.

"I've been waiting here for a long time." He told the miko.

"I'm sorry for being late. Let's go now." Kagome told him as she walked towards Naraku.

But as she was a few feet away from him, a huge boomerang whirled towards Naraku's direction that made the miko step back. Naraku caught the boomerang, thrusting it on the ground to make it stay in position. Just then, Kirara suddenly appeared flying from the treeful part of the forest, on her rode Sango who had in her hand a dagger planning to attack Naraku. But the demon made a barrier around him, which the dagger couldn't go through. And as the barrier disappeared, the filthy demon took hold the slayer's hand with the dagger and threw her away making the demon cat fly with her as well hitting a huge tree, making both of them unconscious.

"Sango!" Kagome called her name with a scared voice as she saw her friend slayer knocked on the ground. She then looked back at Naraku with pleading eyes as she told him, "Please, don't hurt them!"

The lowbred demon just smirked and said, "I can do anything I want. You couldn't stop me from what I want to do."

Unknown to them, someone was secretly watching them from the trees. It was Shippo. As the slayer flew towards Naraku, he jumped off from Kirara and hid behind the trees. Shippo saw what had happened and felt that he needed to get help.

"Ka-ka-kagome…Sa-sango…" The Kitsune said in a shaken voice, his eyes were watery. He didn't know what to do that he ran as quickly away from where he was to find Inuyasha for help.

While Naraku had hurt Sango and Shippo ran off to find Inuyasha, the hanyo searched for the revived miko and found her seating beside a tree outside the forest. She was resting. Inuyasha ran towards her and in a few seconds, he was there by her side.

"Kikyo." He said her name.

The miko looked at him but then looked away to the ground after. Inuyasha sensed something strange from what she was acting. The miko's expression was worrisome.

"Is there anything wrong, Kikyo?" The hanyo asked her.

As the miko continued to look at the ground, she told him, "I-I-I'm sorry Inuyasha."

The half demon didn't understand why she was apologizing. He hadn't remembered anything that she had done wrong.

'Why are you saying that to me?" the Inu hanyo looked at her, confused.

The miko didn't know how to say what she was going to tell him, but then she managed to speak,

"Kagome," she told him

"What about Kagome?" the hanyo asked wondering what is it about the other miko.

"Kagome, was the one who brought me back to life."

"What?"

"Yes, because she wanted you to be happy and return to your normal self."

The miko couldn't believe that she was telling what she promised she would not to the other miko but she had to.

"In order to bring me back to life, she accepted a bargain with Naraku that in order to give me life again, she will, in return, render her soul to him and be one of his minions." Kikyo couldn't face Inuyasha as she said those words.

The Inu hanyo could not believe on what he was hearing.

"Kagome-, made a bargain with Naraku…"

"I'm so sorry Inuyasha, Just a few minutes ago, I met her here at this place. She was going to Naraku for he is there in the forest waiting for her. It was time for her to go with him. I stopped her but she still wanted to go in return for my life and your happiness that she always wanted to see and feel."

Inuyasha felt like he was stabbed. Kagome gave her soul to Naraku just for him to see Kikyo again. All of the time, he wanted to be alone for he felt sorrowed for the lose of Kikyo. Yet he didn't know that there was a person who could be hurt by his actions. And that was Kagome. Why didn't he think of that? He was so selfish. Most of the time, he would sulk as he lost Kikyo but what about Kagome? She continued to stay by his side even thought he wasn't giving her much attention.

Because of the guilt and anger that he felt, he clenched his fist and hit the trunk of an old tree forcefully that it made a whole on it.

"How could she do this? This is all my fault." He told himself fin pity.

Just as the hanyo was blaming himself and let out his anger, Shippo came in the scene, running towards the hanyo and the miko.

"Inuyasha! Inuyasha!" the young demon fox called.

The hanyo heard the call of the kitsune and looked at where he was. So did the miko.

"Shippo?" the hanyo thought.

"Inuyasha!" he called again as he was in front of the Inu hanyo.

"What is it, Shippo?"

"Inuyasha, it's Kagome. She's going with Naraku in the middle of the forest. Sango is there too but she was knocked unconscious by the filthy demon!"

"This isn't good." the hanyo was alarmed.

'Inuyasha, we have to go there before it's too late." Kikyo told Inuyasha in concern.

The hanyo agreed with the miko. He made her ride on his back and Shippo followed them at their back. They quickly ran as Inuyasha traced Kagome's scent.

As the three went to where Naraku was, Sango woke up from her unconsciousness and slowly stood in order to continue on her battle with Naraku. She stood, her body shaking. The demon cat beside her woke up as well and stood up, slowly beside her.

"N-Naraku, leave Kagome alone!" Sango told the demon as she took another dagger from her side. Kirara who stood beside her roared in agreement with her master.

"Hm. How stupid humans are." Naraku said as he told her about their bargain, "Haven't your dear miko told you about the little deal that we had?"

"Deal? What deal?" the slayer asked, clueless.

"The deal that we have in bringing back Kikyo's life." He told her, "In order to return Kikyo to this world, she has to give me her soul. And she did. Now she's one of my possessions and no one can take her from me."

Sango was shocked to hear what the demon had told her. She looked at her friend miko with questioning eyes because she thought that she could never do such a thing.

The miko saw her friend slayer looking at her with in confusion and denial of what the demon had told her. The miko could not look at her in the eye for she knew that what the demon said was true and what she had done was wrong for her friends.

"I'm sorry Sango." That was all she could say to her close friend slayer with a heavy heart.

Sango never thought that Kagome could do such a thing, to go with their enemy and be one of his servants. She was now just like Kohaku before.

"No, Kagome. You're lying, aren't you? This can't possibly be true."

"But it is Sango! It is…" Kagome shouted her reply but them managed to calm down and started to cry, "Sorry… I'm so sorry…" Kagome covered her face with her hands and cried her heart out. She had betrayed her friends. She became a traitor.

"Now that you have heard it straight from you're dear friend. You should believe in what I have said." Naraku told the slayer, "Now leave her to me and we will go."

The demon slayer couldn't move from where she was. She was shaken by what she knew.

"Why? Why Kagome?" Sango whispered to herself as she started to cry. But even though it was a whisper. Kagome heard it and looked at the demon slayer. Sango was crying. Her knees were starting feel weak that she knelt on the ground because of the hurt that she felt inside her. The slayer covered one hand on her face and cried her disbelief out. Kagome heard her friends cry. She was hurt inside as well but kept it hidden.

"Kagome let's go." Naraku called to her.

And so the Miko walked towards Naraku for them to leave. But as she was beside the filthy demon, She heard her name being called.

"Kagome!"

She looked back and saw Inuyasha running towards their direction with Kikyo on his back and Shippo behind them.

"Inuyasha?" She whispered in the air, as she was surprised to see him there and shouted his name again. "Inuyasha!"

But it was too late. Naraku made a barrier, surrounding both of them. As the barrier covered them wholly, both of them began to fly away.

"Kagome!" The Inu hanyo called again as he was near the two's meeting place. But he couldn't follow them anymore for they were already far. Even the power of the Tessaiga couldn't reach the barrier. It was really to late for them now. The half dog demon stood in the middle of the forest looking at the sky as the violet color of the glowing barrier faded in the atmosphere.

--


	6. Himiko

…There's always this connection between a father and his son or daughter… Chapter 6: Himiko 

After the gang except Miroku witnessed the betrayal of Kagome who had gone with their arch nemesis, Naraku, and became his ally, all of them returned to the village with a heavy heart, especially Inuyasha. He couldn't believe that Kagome would do such a thing to them. But that was just because of him and nobody should be blamed but himself, he thought. That night, most of them could not sleep well thinking of what will happen to the miko as she was with lowbred demon. Sango kept on crying quietly as she lay on the ground beside between Miroku and Kirara. Miroku knew that she was crying even though her back was towards him. She was shaking a bit as she lay on the floor. He was worried that she would not have enough sleep and would tire herself all night long. The demon cat that was sitting beside her was licking her cheek that was off the floor to dry her tears away. Kirara felt bad for her master that she move closer to her to sleep closely beside her in order to comfort her in her grief.

Meanwhile, the revived miko and the Inu hanyo slept beside each other as well. Not literally beside each other but as Kikyo sleep on the blanket on the floor, Inuyasha slept cross seating, his back on the wall, just a foor and a few decimeters near Kikyo. The miko slept well but the hanyo did not. He was closing his eyes but after a few minutes he opens it. He can't stop himself from thinking of the other miko. Every time he would close his eyes and go to sleep, the thought of the other miko's decision of going with Naraku was bugging him. He couldn't accept it. He really can't. He felt guilty for it but not just guilt, hurt as well. There won't be any Kagome to sit him any more when he make mistakes or makes her mad. There won't be any Kagome to always be with him by his side even at the most difficult times. No one will ride on his back anymore anytime they travel. And most of all, her sweet voice won't be heard by any one of them, always cheering and giving them courage to fight. Yup, there won't be any miko named Kagome anymore to be with them…

"Kagome…" Inuyasha whispered as he slowly fell asleep.

As the moon was at the middle of the night sky with its vibrant yellowish glow in the atmosphere, the moon God continued to float on the land searching for her daughter who he might thought be still alive. There was this feeling inside of him that knew and believed that she was still living and just near where he was. So he continued on finding her…

A few Kilometers from where Tsukigomi was, was Naraku's secret territory. It was nearly morning when he and Kagome returned to his place. When they were off the barrier, Kagura and Kanna met them.

"Welcome Lady Kagome." Kanna greeted her with her soft eerie voice.

"Thank you Kanna." Kagome replied pleasantly to the little demon girl. Then she greeted Kagura, "It's nice to see you again, Kagura. You seem to be in an unpleasant mood." She said it as she saw Kagura's face like she was worried or angered.

The demon wind Goddess heard the miko and reacted quickly, "Oh no, this is nothing. I was just sleeping when you arrived and so I got irritated cause I couldn't continue my beauty rest." She said it coolly like nothing affected her.

After the greeting, the filthy demon spoke interrupting them. "Enough with the greetings both of you. It's time for us to go inside the palace and let our guest rest."

His two servants agreed and escorted Kagome to the palace. As they walked the miko looked around the place and observed that it was dark. Not just because it was nighttime but that fact that surrounding it were thick mists and a strong evil demonic aura. The place was cold and chilly. It could give you Goosebumps all over. Kagome has that feeling in her that she wanted to go out but can't. She was not frightened nor scared but spooked. The place was almost like a dead land. The soil was dry, the plants were wilted, there were bones of dead animals in a corner, weeds were growing but those that can survive the dry land and there seem to be no room for something pleasant.

A few minutes later, they reached the front part of the palace. The palace was huge. It was well constructed and thought to be the only normal place in sight. It was like any other old Japanese palace for the high ranked officials. There were no broken walls that you might expect for a place where a demon Lord would live. No damaged doors, no broken windows nor floors. There wasn't even rust on the roof. It was clean and tidy yet with an unlikable atmosphere filling the entire indoors as the miko can see and feel even if she was outside.

All of them entered the place through a huge door. When they were inside. Naraku asked Kanna to lead her lady to her room while he went to his own and told Kagura that she can do what ever she wants just at that time.

"Kanna."

"Yes, my Lord."

"Lead lady Kagome to her room. I'll talk to her in the morning." The filthy demon said the last word looking at the miko intending to remind her about her being his ally since she agreed with their bargain.

Kanna replied to him obediently, "I will do so as you command." She bowed before her master and was going to tell the miko to foll0w her but she was interrupted by her lady. "Lady Kagome, please…"

"Wait a minute." The miko told the lowbred youkai.

"And what is it that you want." The lowbred demon replied coldly as he halted on his track.

"I just want to know. Have you forgotten that you'll control me after you I have finished what I must do for my part of the bargain?" She was thinking of it ever since they left the village. Naraku told her that he would be in control of her mind and spirit after she has fulfilled what she has needed to do. But he didn't. She thought that he might have forgotten about it.

The demon looked at her at the eye and said, "I remembered it well."

"Then why didn't you put me into your control?"

"Cause I have thought twice."

The miko did not understand his reason. It was shown in her face. The questioning expression of hers made the demon tell her why he thought twice.

"You see my dear miko, I have thought that controlling you won't do any good at all to my plans. And the truth is. I don't have enough power to control you. Remember the time when you were controlled by Hakudoshi's infant form? That time when Kagura took you to a shrine because I asked her to put a dark Shikon shard in you like I did to Kohaku. When she was about to put the shard in you, something hindered her from doing do. It was like an invisible barrier. I knew then that it was your sacred power that was protecting you. The shard cannot pass through it for it has an evil aura." Then Naraku turned away from the miko, "And even though a shard is inside you right now. Its darkness will be purified by your sacred power." With that, Naraku walked away in the hall going to his room. As he was walking, he told Kagura, "Do whatever you want while I'm still at rest." And the demon wind goddess turned away with out even bowing at her master, going outside of the palace as she spoke,

'Hm. Very well."

Kanna continued on what she was saying, "Lady Kagome, please follow me. This way." The young soul collector then led the miko to her room.

When they were at the place, Kanna opened the door of the room showing a wide and spacious resting place. The mat where she would sleep was wide with beautiful cherry blossom embroidery on it. At the opposite of the door, was open space; the door was open showing a large pond where you can swim or bath. But there were no plants. Only medium size rocks beside the pond. It was a dull ambiance. Beside the sleeping mat was a wooden table atop was an empty vase and two candles on a candleholder that was lit. And at the opposite side of the mat was a door to a small closet where there were clothes, kimonos to be specific, for a young lady like herself. There were also ribbons for her hair. She entered the place and Kanna bowed on her knees and was going to close the door but Kagome stopped her by asking,

"Do you like flowers?"

The young demon was taken aback by her question. The door was open halfway as she sat beside the door holding with one hand the side of it, motionless. It was like she was thinking but not obvious. After a while she replied.

"Yes, I like flowers."

What kind do you like?" Kagome asked her after her reply as she went to the girl and knelt in front of her.

Kanna looked at the miko in front of her then said in her soft eerie voice, "Those that seem to match the atmosphere of this place. Those that the colors are pale and cold looking because master doesn't like those that shows life and happiness like the colorful flowers outside this land where you came from."

Kagome looked at the young demoness with pity. Kanna, for a little demon girl hadn't been given the chance to enjoy her life. Even just having pretty little playthings or jewels like bracelets, dolls or just small lanterns that kids enjoy looking at. The miko was sorry for her but at the same time wanted to make her happy. So she held the girls face in her hands and the young demon looked at her. Kagome spoke to her sweetly,

"All right." She smiled at her, "Why don't we pick flowers and uproot some plants tomorrow. We'll bring them here in the palace and put some life in this place. I really don't like the atmosphere around here so I'll change it. The palace needs some refurnishing and I'll do just that!"

Kanna was surprised and worried by what she said then told the miko, "But Master might get mad at what you will do. He might not like the palace to be altered into something pleasing to the eyes of the pure."

"Don't worry. I'm not going to change the dark ambiance. I'll just put some homing touches to this place to make it more homely."

The young demon was worried but the miko's smile made it fade. So she agreed with her plan. Kagome was glad that she agreed with her. And so the miko stood up and stretched her arms up as she yawned.

"By the way, Kanna." Kagome said.

The young demon was still kneeling down as she replied, "Yes, my Lady."

"Can we be friends?"

Kanna was again surprised by her question. She looked at the miko clueless.

"You want me to be your friend?"

The miko bended down a bit to look at her closely, "Yes, since you're lonely and I don't have someone who is close to me here, I want you to be my close companion. If it's okay with you, that is?"

Kanna was shy and didn't know what to say. She couldn't believe someone wanted her to be her friend. She was happy inside. She looked at the miko with a smile and answered, "Okay."

And so the two became friends with each other. After that Kanna left Kagome in her room alone. When she was on her own, she sat on the outdoor wooden doorway facing the small pond, thinking of Inuyasha and the others back at Kaede's village. _Are they sleeping well? _She thought. She can't stop her conscience from bothering her. She had betrayed her friends and Inuyasha. They trusted her so much and all she did was go with their archenemy. She felt like crying but tears wouldn't come out of her eyes. She was so weak at the moment. What she felt was making her weak. The guilt was consuming her. She leaned on a wooden post beside her.

"I'm so sorry you guys." She said it with so much sorrow inside her but she couldn't seem to express outside that her face seem to be emotionless yet weak. But those words triggered tears to flow from her eyes. And after a minute, she seems to have a hard time keeping it all inside her that it burst out of her through crying. She cried her anguish out. She cried her heart out until tears could no longer flow from her eyes. She was exhausted from pouring all her hurt. So, slowly she lied on the wooden from not caring where she's sleeping and closed her eyes and rested herself from a long strenuous day.

_There was a drop of water heard near by and slowly, rested eyes opened to what seemed to be a short sleep. She found herself in an unknown place where no one was in sight. She sat up and felt the coolness of water under her. She was sitting on a wet ground. And as she knew it slowly rained. Drops of water continued to pour from the sky until the ground was all soaked by it. "Where am I?" she asked in the air. She looked around and saw a shrine behind her. It was a shrine offered to the Gods. She did not know what kind of place she was in and never thought that she was to know. Just then, there was a woman who passed by her. She ran towards the shrine as if she was escaping from something. She followed her and found the woman kneeling in front of a statue of a divinity. In front of her laid a baby on the floor. It was sleeping peacefully. A few minutes later a portal opened after the woman had used a spell. The woman entered the portal then and took the baby with her. After that all turned into black and eyes were closed from all seen._

As time passed by that night, Tsukigomi was slowly losing hope in finding his long lost child. He thought then, that he might just be imagining what he heard and felt. But as he was close to giving up, he felt a strong divine aura close by. It was the same aura that he felt before. He followed the aura and it led him to a territory filled with great demonic atmosphere. He entered by going right throw the barrier that was made in order to hide the place. The evil aura was nothing to him for he was a divinity that purifies all the impure. He continued moving towards it. He saw a palace in the middle of the area and the divine power that he felt led him to a pond behind the it. He made himself invisible not to be seen by anyone or anything. There beside the pond was a room and there was a young lady sleeping on the wooden floor. The God moved near her. And as he was standing beside her he stared at her for a long time. The divine aura was from her. It was her that lured him in the place. He looked at the girl's face and there was a resemblance of his beloved Kisara. He felt like he would explode with great joy. There in front of him was the person he was looking for all this time. His long lost daughter. He had no doubt that she was the one. There was this feeling of a father that knew that it was her. It was like there was a connection between them.

"Himiko." He whispered.

The God was overjoyed to see his daughter in front of her just a short reach.

Just then, the miko's eyes moved. It was going to open. Kagome woke up and sat up slowly rubbing her eyes.

"What was that?' She asked herself.

It was the dream that she had. There was a woman who went into a Shrine with a baby and there was this portal that she went in to.

"What did it mean?" she asked again.

She felt that the dream was a vision of something. But what?

The miko did not know that aside from her there was someone with her. Someone who is closely related to her. Her real father. But she could not see him.

Tsukigomi stopped himself from wanting to hold her in his arms dearly. He thought that it wasn't the right time for him to tell her about himself. He would just wait for the right time when all is well. And so, he needed to leave. But before he left, he put his hand on the young ladies shoulder just to feel her there and them vanished in the air.

The Miko felt something touch her shoulder. She turned around to see who it was but there was no one there. It was strange for the touch seemed to be so gentle, so endearing. A touch that seem to be from someone close to her. Like a beloved… then, the picture of the half demon popped in her mind.

'Inuyasha…"

--

**To all readers: **I'm very sorry for your long wait for the continuation of my story. It's been almost a year now. I'm very sorry to my reviewers who want to know what will happen next. I was busy for the past months that I haven't got any time to write the next chapter. But it will be all right soon coz after this chapter I will continue to add chapters every one or two weeks after I upload a new chapter of Dark Divinity. () Thank you for your patience.

By the way, to my reviewers, I would like to thank you for the reviews that you've given. I hope you would continue to give comments, suggestions and other more in order for me to know my failures in writing a good story. Hope you'll read my other new stories in other animes. Here is my newly made story in Ayashi no Ceres: "The Legend of the Sibling Gods". Oh, and please have a review on this story. Thank you very much.

Here are the other chapters that you will await:

You have left me, making me realize the fact that you are truly the one my heart longs for… Chapter 7: sweet grievance Life is precious, and in giving someone another chance to live from death is one great gift to that person... 

**Chapter 8: immense light**

One life taken, can be repaid by two… Chapter 9: Aoi and Midori I promised you that I would always protect you. And so I'll search even the widest and deepest ocean just to find you to fulfill that promise…. Chapter 10: under the horizon A heart of stone kept by an unholy beats for a pure heart of a divine and yet still the thought of being the strongest and the most powerful remains in him…. Chapter 11: broken stone 

Other chapters will be added…()


End file.
